Altdorf
Altdorf jest siedzibą Imperatora Karla Franza oraz stolicą Imperium, od czasu gdy Wilhelm III, książę Altdorfu, zasiadał na tronie, co miało miejsce setki lat temu. Jako obecna siedziba władcy, Altdorf posiada prężnie rozwijającą się gospodarkę, która przyciąga ludzi wszelkiego rodzaju. To tętniące życiem miasto posiada liczną społeczność kupców, awanturników, najemników i poszukiwaczy skarbów z całego Starego Świata. Bogactwo miasta oraz intrygi polityczne, mające miejsce w jego murach, wspierają także istnienie mniej pożądanych osobistości. Altdorf jest schronieniem dla złodziei, skorumpowanych urzędników i skrytobójców. Są ulice, gdzie nawet straż miejska nie zagląda nocą, obawiając się sztyletu wbitego w plecy. Miasto jest znane jako centrum nauki. Słynny Uniwersytet Altdorfski stanowi najbardziej szanowaną instytucją akademicką w całym Imperium, gdzie książęta i szlachcice z różnych zakątków świata czerpią wiedzę od najbystrzejszych przedstawicieli ludzkości. Altdorf jest także miejscem, gdzie mają swoją siedzibę najważniejsze organizacje Starego Świata — Kolegia Magii. Te ośrodki, zajmujące się badaniami nad magią, są słusznie znane w całym Imperium, a nawet poza nim. To tam najlepsi z czarodziejów poznają tajniki sztuki magicznej i ćwiczą się w niej, by móc później skuteczniej walczyć z Chaosem. Kolejną ważną instytucją jest Imperialna Szkoła Inżynierów, która została założona przez geniusza z Tilei, znanego jako Leonardo da Miragliano. Altdorf leży na przecięciu dwóch rzek — Reiku i Talabecu. Miasto słynie z licznych mostów, łączących wszystkie jego brzegi. Wiele z tych mostów zostało zaprojektowane przez Imperialną Szkołę Inżynierów, która wyposażyła je w tłoki napędzane parą. Sprawiają one, że mosty można dowolnie podnosić i opuszczać, pozwalając wielu statkom płynąć dalej w górę Reiku. Reiksport, siedziba Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej, jest portem wybudowanym na wybrzeżu Altdorfu, gdzie statki mogą spokojnie wyładować swoje towary. W mieście można również znaleźć słynny Imperialny Zwierzyniec, w którym trzymane są liczne, przerażające bestie. Niektóre z nich są tresowane i używane w czasie wojny. Stworzenia w zwierzyńcu pochodzą ze wszystkich zakątków Imperium, a co ciekawsze okazy przybyły z dalekich Północnych Pustkowi. Historia Altdorf rozpoczął swoje istnienie jako niewielka osada Unberogenów, założona na wysepce na Reiku. Zwano ją wtedy Reikdorf (Rzeczne Miasto). Głównymi zaletami osady było sąsiedztwo doskonałych terenów zasobnych w ryby, żyzne gleby wypełniające rzeczną nizinę oraz doskonałe warunki obronne. Z upływem czasu plemienna wioska rozrastała się, a zabudowania rozprzestrzeniły się aż na zachodni brzeg rzeki oraz na wiele innych wysepek. W czasach, gdy Sigmar odszedł na Wschód, Reikdorf był już największym miastem w ludzkich krainach. Wciąż budowano nowe mosty, a niedługo potem miasto dotarło również na wschodni brzeg rzeki. Wtedy też osiągnęło swoje dzisiejsze rozmiary. Wraz z rozwojem Imperium nasilał się handel między prowincjami. Lasom wydzierano żyzne ziemie pod uprawy rolne. W Reiklandzie założono wiele nowych osad i kraina zaczęła się bogacić. Nadwyżki żywności sprzedawano w Reikdorfie, skąd transportem rzecznym wyruszały w górę rzeki, przynosząc kupcom spore zyski. Prowincja była też znaczącym ośrodkiem eksportu wełny, skór i dobrego drewna. Wraz z rozwojem handlu i napływem pieniędzy, do Reikdorfu zaczęli ściągać przeróżni rzemieślnicy. Wkrótce miasto zasłynęło ze swoich kuźni, tkalni oraz wspaniałych browarów i gorzelni. Wojna i umocnienie miasta Po roku 300 KI sytuacja Reikdorfu uległa zmianie. Okoliczne krainy podupadały. Liczne następujące po sobie lata wojen z goblinami, konfliktów wewnętrznych, klęsk nieurodzaju i ogólnego upadku obyczajów odcisnęły piętno na bogatym mieście. Do jedynego kamiennego budynku w Reikdorfie, Świątyni Sigmara, wkrótce dołączyły kamienne mury, a reikdorfczycy nauczyli się odpierać oblężenia i walczyć o swoje miasto. Bezpieczeństwo, jakie gwarantowały solidne blanki Reikdorfu, przyciągało niezliczonych przybyszy. Do roku 500 KI liczba mieszkańców wzrosła czterokrotnie. Władze miejskie usiłowały przekonać reikdorfczyków, aby dla bezpieczeństwa przeciwpożarowego zaczęli budować swoje siedziby wyłącznie z kamienia, lecz dekret ten został całkowicie zignorowany. Na pomoc burmistrzowi ruszył sam Sigismund, zwany Zdobywcą, lecz nawet najbardziej wytężone starania Imperatora nie były w stanie pokonać reikdorfskiej tradycji oszczędzania grosza, gdzie się tylko da, a budowanie w kamieniu było niestety niezwykle kosztowne. Wojowniczy Imperator uchwalił dekret, na mocy którego miasto przemianowano na Altdorf (Stare Miasto). Sigismund postanowił też, że zostanie ono doszczętnie wyburzone i wzniesione na nowo z kamienia, aby móc lepiej stawiać opór okolicznym bandom zbójów. Sigismund zmarł, zanim jego wizja została zrealizowana. Jego syn, Siegfried Prawodawca, nienawidził Altdorfu i wkrótce przeprowadził się wraz z całym dworem do Nuln. Młody Imperator publicznie zadeklarował: „Niech Morr pochłonie śmierdzące ulice Altdorfu!”. Od tamtej pory stolica Imperium zwana jest Śmierdzieliskiem. Od roku 600 KI kult Sigmara zaczął umacniać swoje wpływy w społeczeństwie Altdorfu. Rozwojowi religii sprzyjała nieustanna wojna i starcia z bandami wyjętych spod prawa rozbójników. Na szczęście dla tracących ducha altdorfczyków, rozwój handlu ponownie stał się źródłem bogactwa miasta. Napływ złota wzbogacił też skarbiec kultu Sigmara i w roku 990 KI Wielki Teogonista przekonał Imperatora Ludwiga Grubego, aby ten przydzielił sigmarytom głos elektorski. Nie zaspokoiło to jednak ambicji przywódców kultu i sigmaryci wydali wiele pełnych przepychu bankietów, które zwabiły dwór Imperialny na powrót do Altdorfu. Dziesięć lat później zakończono budowę wielkiej Świątyni Sigmara. Stało się to dokładnie tysiąc lat po bitwie na Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia. Krasnoludzcy mistrzowie kamieniarscy, którzy wznieśli Świątynię, otrzymali prawo osiedlenia się w Altdorfie i założyli własną enklawę. Stała się ona zalążkiem dzielnicy krasnoludzkiej. Religijność altdorfczyków rozkwitła i w tym okresie spisano pierwsze iluminowane tomy księgi Żywot Sigmara. Zaraza i kara Za czasów panowania Borysa Złotobiernego Altdorf był prawdziwym tyglem różnych ras, religii, rzemieślników, kupców, szlachty i chłopstwa. Śmierdzielisko stało się znane także z powodu grasujących tu złodziei — mianem największego z nich cieszył się oczywiście sam Imperator Borys. Wysokie podatki i rozrzutność dworu doprowadziły do licznych skandali i buntów. Wielu kapłanów Sigmara przyłapano w czułych objęciach kurtyzan lub we własnych haremach, co podsyciło zamieszki na tle religijnym. Aby zapanować nad miastem, Imperator wprowadził stan wojenny, lecz dopiero przerażająca epidemia Czarnej Zarazy z roku 1111 powstrzymała zamieszki i niepokoje. Altdorfczycy hucznie świętowali śmierć Złotobiernego w roku 1115 i podjęli próbę zapanowania nad anarchią, która nastąpiła z powodu bezkrólewia. Próba ta nie powiodła się i, jak obawiali się tego kupcy, handel znacząco ucierpiał. Sprawy przybrały jeszcze gorszy obrót w roku 1124, gdy na tron wstąpił Imperator Mandred „Szczurobójca”. Nowy Imperator przeniósł dwór do Middenheim i Altdorf utracił pozycję największego ośrodka handlu w kraju. Panujące w mieście bezprawie spowodowało, że handel dobrami luksusowymi został wstrzymany, długi pozostawały niespłacone, a szlachta uciekła z miasta niczym szczury z tonącego okrętu. Ponownie wybuchły walki na ulicach i zamieszki, ale tym razem nad bezładem usiłował zapanować jedynie kult Sigmara. Cyniczna polityka „chleba dla wiernych” wymagała, aby w zamian za pożywienie i ochronę obywatele składali kultowi przysięgę wierności. Altdorfczycy zaczęli to wykorzystywać i wkrótce skarbiec kultu został opróżniony. Gdy tylko darmowe jedzenie się skończyło, mieszczanie natychmiast zarzucili aktywny udział w życiu duchownym i powrócili do swoich dawnych zwyczajów. Kult Sigmara potrzebował prawie 300 lat, aby wydobyć się z finansowych tarapatów. Mniej więcej w tym czasie w mieście zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze dobrze zorganizowane gildie. W odległej przyszłości miały stać się główną siłą polityczną stolicy, lecz w tych trudnych czasach ich jednym zadaniem była ochrona zrzeszonych członków przed zewnętrznymi zagrożeniami. Do gildii wstępowało głównie bezdomne chłopstwo, które wygnane z własnych wiosek przez zarazy i niepokoje, rozpaczliwie szukało nowego domu. Ucieczka wieśniaków z prowincji, porzucanie pól uprawnych i powtarzające się przez wiele lat słabe zbiory zrujnowały Księcia-Elektora Reiklandu. Arystokrata, nie mając grosza przy duszy, zwrócił się o pomoc do radnych Altdorfu i wkrótce zawarto korzystny dla obu stron układ. Elektor oficjalnie adoptował Księcia Altdorfu, a następnie zrzekł się wszystkich przywilejów na jego korzyść. Połączenie skarbca Reiklandu i Altdorfu okazało się doskonałym posunięciem i wkrótce przyniosło miastu względny dobrobyt. Jedyną osobą, która straciła na tym interesie, był oczywiście sam Książę, gdyż pomimo zdobycia znacznego majątku bezpowrotnie utracił tytuł Elektora. Podwójny tytuł Księcia Altdorfu i Księcia-Elektora Reiklandu był przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie, choć z początku okazał się być raczej pechową zdobyczą. Olbrzymie koszty utrzymania Reiklandu i załamanie się handlu w mieście sprawiły, że pod koniec XIII wieku miejscowa arystokracja zaczęła być nazywana „książętami-żebrakami”. Na początku XIV wieku stało się jasne, że o prawdziwej potędze decydują nie dziedziczne tytuły, lecz najzwyklejsze złoto. Przekupstwo i korupcja wkradły się niepostrzeżenie we wszystkie aspekty miejskiego życia. Wiek gildii Początek XVI wieku zasłynął dzięki drastycznym posunięciom przywódców altdorfskich gildii. Rozzuchwalone upadkiem obyczajów gildie otwarcie przekupywały arystokratów, nakłaniając ich do powrotu do miasta. Niektóre rodziny szlacheckie uległy tej pokusie i powróciły w zamian za posiadłości, hojne „pożyczki bezzwrotne” lub inne „prezenty”. Krążą plotki, że Książę-Elektor Wissenlandu miał rzekomo otrzymać w prezencie 50 białych pawi o złoconych dziobach i pazurach barwionych karmazynem. Arystokrata natychmiast zaprosił na kolację przywódców gildii, od których otrzymał tę łapówkę. Jako główne danie podano na srebrnych tacach upieczone pawie. Ta nauczka jednak nie została zapamiętana na długo. W roku 1547 KI, w epoce Trzech Imperatorów, Altdorf podźwignął się z kryzysu. Podczas gdy inne prowincje toczyły zażartą wojnę, rzeka pozwalała miastu czerpać spore zyski ze stosunkowo bezpiecznego transportu rzecznego. Wkrótce władzę w mieście przejęły gildie i marzeniem każdego obywatela stała się już nie wolność, lecz bogactwo. Nawet podczas wojny domowej miasto rosło i rozwijało się. Słynne dziś upór i nieustępliwość altdorfczyków po raz pierwszy dały o sobie znać w roku 1701, podczas pierwszego oblężenia miasta. Mieszkańcy od dawna uważali się za dumniejszych i bardziej sprytnych od swoich sąsiadów, a ich buty nie złamało nawet przeciągające się oblężenie. Wprost przeciwnie, altdorfczycy za punkt honoru postawili sobie ignorowanie głodu, śmierci oraz strasznych czynów, jakich dopuszczały się orki pod wodzą Gorbada Źelaznego Pazura. W tym okresie kufry świątyń nie mogły pomieścić złota z datków, a altdorfska społeczność przeżyła prawdziwe odrodzenie wiary. Po przerwaniu oblężenia miastem wstrząsnęło ujawnienie kilku kultów Chaosu oraz skandal związany z szalonym Lektorem kultu Sigmara, który wyświęcił na kapłana swojego psa. Te oraz inne rewelacje doprowadziły do założenia poza murami miasta, na Wzgórzu Batów, słynnego miejsca kaźni dla heretyków i zdrajców. Zwykłych złodziei i morderców nadal wieszano na starym Dębie Morra. Wraz z upływem stuleci arystokracja biedniała, a mieszczanie, zwłaszcza kupcy, bogacili się. Doprowadziło to do złagodzenia rygorów dotyczących zakupu tytułów szlacheckich, a nawet dziedzicznych herbów. Heraldyka szybko stała się bardzo modna, a Altdorf jako pierwsze miasto w Imperium wprowadził tak zwane prawa Merciera, które dyktowały, jakie kolory, materiały oraz kroje szat wolno nosić każdej z klas społecznych. Z przepisów tych szybko jednak zrezygnowano, gdy okazało się, że nie sposób ich egzekwować. Jednak, o dziwo, wiele zniesionych, acz popularnych rozporządzeń przeszło do niepisanej tradycji miejskiej i są one przestrzegane do dziś. Na przełomie tysiąclecia gildie zjednoczyły siły i udało się im wywalczyć niezależność od władz miasta. Plotkowano, iż wolność ta kosztowała więcej złota, niż mogło się jednorazowo zmieścić w skarbcu Książąt Altdorfu. Nie wiadomo, jak było naprawdę, choć faktem jest, że od tego czasu dziedziczni władcy miasta ponownie powrócili na scenę polityczną jako silna i bogata elita. Altdorf zaś stał się wolnym miastem, dzięki czemu przywódcy gildii mogli przegłosować dla siebie i swoich organizacji olbrzymie ulgi podatkowe. Oblężenie i odbudowa miasta Nowo odzyskany dobrobyt nie trwał długo. W latach 2051 oraz 2132 KI miasto było oblegane przez nieumarłe armie wampirzych książąt z rodu von Carsteinów. Oblężenia kosztowały Altdorf wiele krwi i złota. Mury zostały w wielu miejscach zniszczone, a obrona każdego wyłomu pochłonęła setki ofiar. Jednak morale mieszkańców nie upadło i jak zwykle skłonni do sarkazmu altdorfczycy obrali sobie sztandar „w kolorze śmierci”. Wisielczy humor być może pomógł obywatelom nie popaść w rozpacz, lecz nic nie zdołało ochronić ich przed straszliwymi zarazami rozprzestrzenianymi przez żywe trupy, które von Carstein rozkazał katapultować na teren miasta. Pomimo odparcia napastników, Altdorf na powrót popadł w biedę i postępującą ruinę, głównie ze względu na wysokie podatki i olbrzymie straty wśród ludności. Gdy w roku 2145 KI armie von Carsteina zostały wreszcie rozbite w bitwie na Bagnie Hel, stolica Imperium była zaledwie cieniem swojej dawnej chwały. Do naprawy zniszczonych murów wezwano wszystkich zdrowych mężczyzn. Odmowę stawienia się do pracy karano utratą altdorfskiego obywatelstwa. Następne 300 lat dziejów miasta zwane jest epoką Wielkiej Odbudowy. Z upływem lat do stolicy powracała duma, pieniądze oraz dobrobyt. W odbudowie nie przeszkodziła nawet wstydliwa Zaraza Ropiejących Krost z roku 2302 KI. W tym okresie Altdorf unowocześnił swoje prawa, przyjmując do miasta tysiące nowych podatników. Na XXIV wiek, gdy apogeum osiągnęła moda na egzotyczne zwierzęta, datuje się też powstanie Imperialnego Zwierzyńca. Wielka Wojna z Chaosem okazała się dla miasta błogosławieństwem, a złoto z handlu bronią i żywnością szerokim strumieniem popłynęło do kieszeni altdorfczyków. Upadek Praag w roku 2303 zaniepokoił mieszkańców, lecz społeczność Śmierdzieliska nie uwierzyła, by Chaos mógł bezpośrednio zagrozić oddalonemu od działań wojennych Altdorfowi. Gdy latem roku 2304 KI Magnus Pobożny ogłosił, że Altdorf stanie się siedzibą nowo założonych Imperialnych Kolegiów Magii, w mieście wybuchły zamieszki. Mało kto spodziewał się, że w odpowiedzi Imperator wprowadzi w mieście stan wyjątkowy. Gdy do Altdorfu przybyli elfi arcymagowie i wypaczyli strukturę rzeczywistości, tworząc budynki Kolegiów, wielu rdzennych mieszkańców spakowało dobytek i wprowadziło się z miasta. Niektórzy z nich w końcu powrócili do domów, lecz zastali miasto całkowicie odmienione. Elfia magia sprawiła, że ulic nie sposób było odwzorować na mapie. Altdorfczycy musieli kierować się intuicją i punktami charakterystycznymi miasta, rezygnując z całkowicie teraz zawodnego zmysłu orientacji. Co bardziej przedsiębiorczy mieszkańcy zbijali fortuny, oferując swoje usługi jako przewodnicy. Wciąż obowiązywał stan wyjątkowy, a o wszystko obwiniano czarodziejów. Czarodzieje i polityka Kolegia Magii dość szybko nawiązały kontakty z przywódcami altdorfskich gildii. Ku niemiłemu zaskoczeniu Wielkiego Księcia, czarodzieje okazali się zręcznymi negocjatorami i niebawem doskonale odnaleźli się w sieci układów, szantaży oraz intryg, które stanowiły główny element miejskiej polityki. Książę, nieufny wobec nowego porządku, ustanowił nową klasę społeczną. Należący do niej czarodzieje zostali nazwani Magistrami Magii. W obliczu coraz większych wpływów potężnych Magistrów, zaczęto bronić przywilejów zwykłych obywateli. W tym celu wprowadzono w trybie nadzwyczajnym skomplikowane ustawy dotyczące handlu, prawa głosu oraz własności hipotecznej. W roku 2324 KI Altdorf przeżył kryzys zwany „Gnojowym Latem”. W przeludnionym mieście ścieki zanieczyściły wszystkie ujęcia świeżej wody. Nawet Reik był czarny od zanieczyszczeń wylewających się z cmentarzy, rzeźni, garbarni i farbiarni. Latem tego roku, po raz pierwszy w historii miasta, wszystkie gildie zjednoczyły się w celu przezwyciężenia kryzysu. Jednogłośną decyzją założono Kompanię Czystej Wody, finansowaną z funduszy gildyjnych, która miała stworzyć system nowych, głębszych studni, skanalizować miasto oraz zbudować akwedukty. Niestety, prace kompanii zostały opóźnione o wiele lat na skutek wewnętrznych przepychanek oraz walki o władzę i stanowiska. Ostatecznie kryzys został zażegnany dopiero 100 lat później, gdy kompania i jej wysiłki (a raczej jej urzędnicy) pochłonęły już niewyobrażalne sumy z miejskiej kasy. W roku 2429 Altdorf był spokojnym, bogatym i potężnym miastem. Pomimo własnej burzliwej przeszłości, altdorfczycy powszechnie wyrazili niezwykłe oburzenie po zdobyciu przez Marienburg statusu wolnego miasta. Po zwołanej w trybie nadzwyczajnym radzie gildii nałożono na wielki port szereg ograniczeń handlowych. Jednak wyższe sfery arystokracji gorąco zaprotestowały przeciwko takiemu posunięciu. Dla szlachty Marienburg stał się wymarzonym rajem podatkowym. Wielu arystokratów wzięło następnie udział w spisku, który pozbawił tronu Imperatora Dietera IV. Gdy na kolejnego Imperatora wybrano Księcia Altdorfu, świętowanie w mieście trwało równo miesiąc. Gildie publicznie złożyły przysięgę wierności Willhelmowi III, oferując hojne dary biednemu niegdyś Księciu. Kupcy oraz inne instytucje zaczęły gorączkowo zabiegać o imperatorski patronat. Willhelm, kierując się radą swojego doradcy, Magistra Kolegium Cienia, sprzedawał swoje łaski za olbrzymie ilości złota. Po raz pierwszy w historii Imperator stał się bogatszy od reszty imperialnej szlachty. Bogactwo to pomogło mu zapewnić sobie lojalność poddanych, choć oczywiście zdarzały się wyjątki. Jednym z nich była Gazeta Altdorfska. Imperator nadał jej status dziennika państwowego, licząc na to, że zdobędzie kontrolę nad rubryką skandali, najpopularniejszym i najbardziej opiniotwórczym działem gazety. Niestety, wydawcy wzgardzili złotem, nadal wedle własnego uznania publikując to, co uznawali za ciekawe (i odpowiednio skandaliczne). Wielki pożar z roku 2431 dał Willhelmowi pretekst do gruntownej przebudowy wschodniej strony miasta i ograniczenia wpływów Kolegium Płomienia. Odbudowane tereny stały się okolicą prestiżową — jedyną, w której brukowane ulice i trotuary były równe i proste, a kamienne budynki stawiane zgodnie z miłym dla oka planem. Pożar, a następnie odbudowa miasta, były dotkliwym ciosem dla miejskich kupców, którzy na pewien czas musieli ograniczyć działalność handlową. Imperator skrzętnie wykorzystał ten czas, umacniając wpływy polityczne. Obecny Imperator, Karl Franz, od początku swojego urzędowania, to jest od roku 2502, kontynuuje tę politykę. Jej kulminacją było wydanie w roku 2506 Smrodliwego Dekretu, który nakładał na gildie i Kolegia Magii surowe ograniczenia. Jak można się domyślić, zarówno wtedy, jak i obecnie budzi to gorące protesty tych instytucji. Władza „Rząd? Nazywacie to rządem? Coś takiego mógłby wymyślić goblin!” — hrabia Claude Villecroix du Parravon, ambasador Bretonii na dworze Imperatora Karla Franza. Codzienne obowiązki administracyjne to przytłaczająca ilość pozornie nieistotnych decyzji i dokumentów, bez których państwo nie mogłoby skutecznie funkcjonować. Obowiązków tych jest zbyt wiele, aby mógł sobie z nimi poradzić jeden człowiek. Każdego dnia uwagę Imperatora zaprzątają tuziny decyzji, od konieczności ustalenia wysokości podatków na zboże, przez wydanie ostatecznego werdyktu w sprawie więźnia skazanego za zdradę, do oficjalnego otwarcia Wielkiego Jarmarku w Altdorfie. W celu uporządkowania tego zamieszania i upewnienia się, że tylko najpilniejsze sprawy dotrą do uszu samego Imperatora, kolejni władcy mianowali członków prominentnych rodów, by doradzali im w rozmaitych zagadnieniach prawnych, finansowych, dyplomatycznych i militarnych. Z biegiem czasu ta grupa doradców utworzyła Radę Stanu, w skład której prawie zawsze wchodził aktualny Wielki Teogonista. Rada Stanu Rada nie posiada władzy formalnej, chociaż Imperator Matteus II, dziadek Karla Franza, usiłował spisać konstytucję Imperium, formalnie uznającą Radę Stanu za organ władzy administracyjnej państwa. Starania te zostały po cichu powstrzymane przez Elektorów, którzy od początków Imperium sprzeciwiają się wszystkiemu, co mogłoby ograniczyć ich władzę. Jednakże Rada faktycznie kontroluje dostęp do Imperatora, a przez to decyduje, jakie informacje do niego docierają. Z tego powodu jej władza jest całkiem znacząca — pod warunkiem, że uda jej się osiągnąć zgodę w danej sprawie. Gdy tak się zdarza, zwykle jest to wynikiem zakulisowych działań Wielkiego Teogonisty, wypływającego na decyzje w kluczowych kwestiach. *'Esmer II, Wielki Teogonista' — doradca w sprawach religii *'Książę Siegfried von Walfen' — kanclerz Reiklandu (mistrz szpiegów imperialnych) *'Balthasar Gelt, Najwyższy Patriarcha' — doradca w sprawach magii *'Amadeus Mencken, baron Strigau' – Szambelan, Pieczęci (polityka zagraniczna) *'Kurt Hellborg, Marszałek Reiklandu' — osobisty doradca wojskowy Imperatora *'Lotte Hochsvoll, baronowa Stimmeswaldu' — kanclerz skarbca imperialnego *'Agatha von Böhrn, Lektor kultu Vereny' — Najwyższy Strażnik Praw (prawo i sądownictwo) *'Arne Damstadt, książę Heilborn' — Szambelan Domu Imperatorskiego Rada Naczelna Kiedy Borys Nieudolny spróbował nadać swojemu ulubionemu koniowi wyścigowemu tytuł księcia, pozostali Elektorzy jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że muszą mieć w pobliżu Imperatora zaufanych ludzi, którzy będą ich ostrzegać o podobnych „głupstwach”. Zgodnie ze swym postanowieniem każdy z nich wysłał do Altdorfu swego przedstawiciela. W ten sposób utworzono ciało zwane Radą Naczelną. Zgromadzenie to spotyka się we wspaniałym budynku w stolicy Imperium, który jest ostentacyjnie otwarty dla wszystkich legitymujących się szlacheckim pochodzeniem, choć poplecznicy Imperatora są zwykle uprzejmie zawracani. W rzeczywistości Rada Naczelna stała się obecnie Sądem Najwyższym — jej członkowie studiują wszelkie edykty władcy (dla dobra państwa), po czym wysyłają raporty do przywódców poszczególnych prowincji. Ponieważ ci ostatni mogą odmówić zatwierdzenia nieodpowiadającego im edyktu, oznacza to, że Rada Najwyższa może zablokować jego wydanie. Władcy każdej z Wielkich Prowincji zakładają w stolicy ambasadę, prowadzoną przez zaufanego członka rodziny, który wraz z innymi rzecznikami zasiada w Radzie Naczelnej, pełniącej rolę nadzorczą. Ambasadorzy przeglądają wszelkie nowe edykty i prawa, po czym składają raporty swoim Elektorom. Ponieważ Elektorzy mogą ignorować niektóre zarządzenia Imperialne, otrzymanie zgody Rady Naczelnej bywa przydatne przy próbach forsowania ogólnych reform i zmian administracyjnych. Teoretycznie Imperator może zawetować decyzję Rady, ale w praktyce jest to prawie niemożliwe. Bez poparcia większości Elektorów, władca nie ma szans na skorzystanie z prawa weta. Ostatnim, który próbował tego dokonać, był Imperator Matteus II. Chciał on wtedy nadać swojej Radzie Stanu większą władzę, ale jego wysiłki zostały udaremnione. Altdorfskie gildie Wśród śmierdzących ulic Altdorfu mieszczą się siedziby wielu gildii. Dane stowarzyszenie jest formalnie uznawane za gildię, gdy zostanie wpisane na specjalną listę, co oczywiście wiąże się ze sporymi wydatkami „administracyjnymi”. Jednak w praktyce liczy się siła i prężność danej organizacji, jak również liczba jej aktywnych członków. Gildie bardzo często egzekwują wobec swoich członków prawa surowsze niż te, które dotyczą zwykłych mieszkańców miasta. Prawa te mają na celu ochronę interesów gildii oraz stowarzyszonych w nich osób, a także pomoc w wywalczeniu przeróżnych koncesji od władz miejskich lub innych ugrupowań politycznych. W Altdorfie istnieją najróżniejsze gildie. Większość z nich kształci uczniów i czeladników, oferując im drogę kariery aż po tytuły mistrzów danego cechu, w zamian wymagając opłat lub darmowych usług. Wstąpienie do oficjalnie założonej gildii gwarantuje uczniowi altdorfskie obywatelstwo, a nawet szansę na znalezienie się w gronie jednej z wielu rad decydujących o przyszłości miasta. Niektóre z gildii są na tyle potężne, że uzyskały liczne zwolnienia lub przywileje, dzięki czemu mogą nie liczyć się z prawem miejskim, a nawet sądzić i we własnym zakresie karać swoich członków. Gildie oferują podopiecznym przeróżne korzyści i pomoc w każdym aspekcie życia, jak chociażby ustanawiając stypendia i wypłacając emerytury. Ponadto gromadzą złoto na tak zwanych „wdowich funduszach”, a nawet zajmują się swataniem. Członkom gildii zazwyczaj żyje się łatwiej i dostatniej niż przeciętnemu obywatelowi. Jednak członkostwa rzadko kiedy można zrzec się łatwo i bez konsekwencji — wstąpienie do gildii przypomina bowiem podpisanie cyrografu na siebie i najbliższą rodzinę. Przeciętny obywatel Altdorfu będzie w stanie opowiedzieć, co następuje, o największych gildiach w mieście, choć oczywiście nie zaszkodzi rozwiązać mu języka za pomocą piwa lub srebra: *'Związek bławatników: '„Nadęci, snobistyczni krawcy. Ubierają się tak cudacznie, że nie sposób nie rozpoznać ich na ulicach.” *'Gildia dokerów: '„Nie zadzierajcie z dokowymi szczurami. Ta gildia zatrudnia naprawdę silnych łamignatów.” *'Gildia kupców: '„Kupcy? Słyszałem, że forsują przyjęcie ustawy o nowym systemie miar i wag.” *'Gildia rzeźników:' „Dotychczas gildia cieszyła się dobrą reputacją... Ciekawe, jak sobie poradzi ze skandalem związanym ze znikaniem ciał z kostnicy?” *'Gildia kamieniarzy i cieśli: '„Cholerni budowniczowie. Słono sobie liczą, stale spóźniają się z terminami i zadzierają nosa, jacy to są ważni dla miasta. Do diaska, ile nauki potrzeba, żeby nosić cegły?” *'Stowarzyszenie czarnego prochu: '„W życiu nie widziałem, żeby ktoś tak panikował na widok Magistra Płomienia. Gdy tylko jakiś pojawi się w zasięgu wzroku, tamci natychmiast pakują stragany i uciekają, piszcząc jak niewiasty.” *'Imperialna gildia płatnerzy i zbrojmistrzów: '„To solidna gildia. Na starość wszyscy kowale są nieco przygłusi i trudno się z nimi dogadać, ale to dobrzy ludzie.” *'Gildia prawników:' „Są jak Morr — wcześniej czy później zastukają do twoich drzwi. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Morra, tych można powitać rusznicą.” Podatek miejski Temat podatków miejskich jest bliski sercu każdego altdorfczyka, choć to sprawa bardzo skomplikowana. Opodatkowane są określone towary, jak również przejazd niektórymi ulicami i bramami, cumowanie przy nabrzeżach i wiele innych rzeczy. Sklepy i kupcy również muszą płacić specjalne podatki od obrotów handlowych. Podatki są obowiązkowe dla członków gildii i Magistrów. Do tego dochodzą również tzw. podatki szarej strefy, to jest haracze, opłaty za „ochronę” i „bezpieczny przejazd” oraz wszelkiego rodzaju inne wymuszenia. Przyjezdni zostają zazwyczaj oskubani do ostatniego miedziaka w ciągu najwyżej dwóch tygodni. Aby przeżyć podatkowe piekło stolicy, należy się szybko uczyć i mieć talent do operowania pieniędzmi. Zwykli obywatele oddają władzom miasta średnio połowę zarobków. Większość sprytnych mieszczan udaje się w ten lub inny sposób zmniejszyć tę kwotę do wysokości jednej trzeciej zarobków. Istnieją też grupy cieszące się specjalnymi przywilejami i ulgami podatkowymi. Wysokie podatki sprawiają, że na ulicach Altdorfu bardzo często dochodzi do protestów i manifestacji. Nowe podatki zwyczajowo ogłaszane są w święta, aby nie tracić dnia pracy na skutek protestów i demonstracji. Przypadkowy altdorfczyk może w ciągu jednego roku wziąć udział w następujących protestach i marszach: *'Zamieszki piwne:' „Miedziaka od kufla? Złodzieje!” *'Protest przeciwko reformie spadkowej:' „Ojciec leży jeszcze ciepły na katafalku, a miasto już chce mu zabrać połowę majątku? Pijawki!” *'Protest przeciwko obowiązkowej składce na remont kanalizacji:' „Moje pieniądze utopić w gnoju? Niedoczekanie!” *'Protest przeciwko podatkowi od mąki:' „Dość podwyżek cen chleba! Powiesić piekarzy!” *'Zamieszki ściekowe:' „To miasto cuchnie! Kiedy rada miejska coś z tym zrobi?” *'Protest przeciwko podatkowi od placków:' „Altdorfczycy mają prawo do tanich placków! Poza tym, jeśli niziołki stracą pracę, będzie więcej kradzieży!” *'Protest przeciwko opłatom mostowym:' „Miedziaka za przejście przez most? To rozbój w biały dzień!” *'Protest przeciwko protestom:' „Płacę ciężkie pieniądze straży miejskiej, a pod oknami ciągle demonstruje mi jakiś motłoch!” Mieszkańcy Altdorfczycy są niezwykle dumni. Nawet biedniejsi obywatele cieszą się, że mieszkają właśnie tutaj. Choć mało kto rozumie głębię ustroju klasowego i lennego, nikomu nie przeszkadza to w opowiadaniu o niuansach tego systemu przyjezdnym. Obcy, zwłaszcza ci z prowincji, traktowani są z połączeniem współczucia i pogardy. Jakież to bowiem wydarzenia historyczne miały miejsce w ich rodzinnych okolicach? Jakich chwalebnych czynów byli świadkami ich przodkowie? Jaką historią mogą pochwalić się zabite dechami wioski lub prowincjonalne miasteczka? Altdorfczycy wierzą, że nic nie może równać się ze spuścizną, jaka przypada w udziale każdemu mieszkańcowi ich miasta. thumb|234px Od czasów Sigmara prawa obywatelskie dyktowały, kto dla kogo pracował oraz kto komu był winien podatki. Choć skomplikowane i niezbyt sprawiedliwe, prawa te rozrosły się do rozmiarów, które gwarantują gildii prawników dostatni i spokojny żywot. Pieszczotliwie opisywane jako „wrzody na zadku Sprawiedliwości”, prawa te regulują wszelką miejską działalność (między innymi stwierdzając, komu wolno żenić się w tygodniach parzystych, a nawet to, w które dni tygodnia wypada nosić kapelusz). Chociaż altdorfskie obywatelstwo zazwyczaj przekazywane jest z rodziców na potomstwo lub nadawane przez gildie, można je również zdobyć jako nagrodę za chwalebne czyny. Mówiąc oględnie, zdobycie go wymaga sporych zasobów finansowych lub wysoko postawionego sponsora. Imię nowego kandydata musi zostać zapisane przez przedstawiciela gildii prawników w wielkiej księdze spisu ludności Altdorfu. Wyróżnia się pełne, połówkowe, a nawet ćwiartkowe obywatelstwa Altdorfu. Te ostatnie nadawane są tymczasowo wędrownym kramarzom, obcokrajowcom, a w pewnych przypadkach także obcym dyplomatom. Najbardziej cenionym tytułem wśród napływających do miasta pańszczyźnianych chłopów, którzy porzucili swoje gospodarstwa, jest oczywiście miano wolnego człowieka. Czarodzieje po pomyślnym ukończeniu magicznego terminu zyskują status Magistra. Ta dziwna klasa społeczna jest, formalnie rzecz ujmując, grupą wasali danego Kolegium Magii. W obrębie Kolegiów Magistrom przysługują prawa odpowiadające statusowi szlachty. Choć teoretycznie prawa dotyczące obywatelstwa powinny regulować wiele aspektów codziennego życia, w praktyce rzadko są egzekwowane, gdyż pochodzą z zamierzchłej i zapomnianej epoki. Obecnie dużo ważniejszym zagadnieniem są podatki. Poborcy podatkowi pobierają opłaty od większości mieszkańców Altdorfu, bez względu na ich status obywatelski. Kto terminowo płaci miastu, może w nim mieszkać, bez względu na swoją pozycję społeczną. Tak naprawdę obywatelstwo brane jest pod uwagę jedynie w niecodziennych przypadkach zakupu większych nieruchomości przez obcokrajowców, transakcji handlowych na olbrzymią skalę lub skomplikowanych spraw sądowych i karnych. Zwykli mieszkańcy Altdorfu wolą podejście „na zdrowy rozum” i brak obywatelstwa jeszcze nikomu nie przeszkodził w zakupie konia lub sprzedaży beczki kiszonej kapusty. Poza tym w przypadkach spornych strony zazwyczaj płacą gildii prawników za „uregulowanie” odpowiednich kwestii, bez względu na ich faktyczny stan prawny. Układ Altdorf to olbrzymie miasto. Choć oficjalnie nie istnieje żaden plan stolicy, plotki głoszą, że Imperator i/lub jedno z Kolegiów Magii posiada taką mapę. Należy jednak założyć, że dla normalnych mieszczan plany są niedostępne. Jedynym sposobem dotarcia do jakiegoś nieznanego miejsca jest wypytywanie miejscowych o drogę, wynajęcie przewodnika, lub orientowanie się po położeniu punktów charakterystycznych stolicy. Rozpytywanie miejscowych, jak trafić do jednego z takich punktów, może zostać skwitowane pełnym politowania spojrzeniem lub pukaniem w czoło. Altdorfczycy tłumaczą bowiem, jak gdzieś dojść, opisując drogę od któregoś z punktów charakterystycznych, które każdy (w ich opinii) powinien znać, np. „Idź pod Pałac Imperialny, a stamtąd...”. Oczywiście możliwe jest dopytanie się, jak trafić w pobliże Pałacu Imperialnego, lecz w większości przypadków nie będzie to miła rozmowa. Niektóre z tych punktów, np. Kolegium Światła, są magicznie ukryte przez zwykłymi śmiertelnikami i nie można tam trafić, kierując się zwykłymi wskazówkami. Jednak mieszkańcy miasta przeważnie wiedzą, gdzie znajdują się tereny Kolegiów. Ulice Altdorfu są wąskie, zatłoczone i brudne. Większość została wybrukowana, lecz kamienie zwykle pokrywa warstwa błota, końskiego łajna i odpadków. Po obu stronach ulic biegną rynsztoki, do których mieszkańcy (niekiedy z wysokich ostatnich pięter) wylewają nieczystości. Tylko nieliczni ostrzegają przechodniów przed wylaniem zawartości miednicy lub nocnika. Ruch na ulicy jest spory, zwłaszcza w dni targowe. Ludzie nieustannie się popychają i potrącają. Stwarza to idealne warunki pracy dla kieszonkowców. W takich okolicznościach trudno kogoś śledzić albo zauważyć, że jest się śledzonym. Na ulicach panuje okropny gwar. Domokrążcy głośno zachwalają towar, rozmawiający przechodnie przekrzykują sprzedawców, a do tego dochodzi kwik świń, rżenie koni i ujadanie psów. Podsłuchiwanie kogokolwiek znajdującego się dalej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki jest właściwie niemożliwe. Najbardziej uderzającą cechą altdorfskich ulic jest ich smród. Szambo oraz gnijące mięso i warzywa to tylko nieliczne ze źródeł tej przerażającej woni. Z czasem nos jest w stanie przyzwyczaić się do panującego w Altdorfie smrodu, lecz wystarczy opuścić na chwilę ulice (np. odwiedzić posiadłość jakiegoś szlachcica), aby po powrocie odór znów był niemal nie do wytrzymania. Altdorf rozciąga się po obu stronach rzeki Reik, a także obejmuje wiele rzecznych wysepek. Nic dziwnego, że ważnym elementem sieci ulic są mosty. Warto wspomnieć, że każdego dnia, dokądkolwiek by się nie szło, zwykle trzeba przejść przez jakiś most lub mostek. W Altdorfie można znaleźć najróżniejsze mosty. Największe wykonane są krasnoludzką techniką z kamiennych bloków i łączą brzegi najstarszych kanałów. Na krasnoludzkich mostach często dobudowuje się domy lub sklepy. Pod mostami wiszą sieci służące do łapania ryb, które jakimś cudem żyją w niezwykle brudnych wodach Reiku. Na mostach jest jeszcze głośniej niż na zwykłych ulicach, gdyż spieniona woda huczy, uderzając w solidne filary. Najmniejsze mosty to zaledwie drewniane kładki przerzucone nad setkami wąskich kanałów. Niektóre z nich to po prostu niczym nie zabezpieczone deski, bez poręczy ani umocowania do brzegu. Oprócz tego są też mosty drewniano-kamienne, żeliwne, zwodzone lub prywatne, łączące dwie części przeciętego kanałem budynku. Mosty są równie zatłoczone jak ulice, a czasem nawet bardziej. Są też mniej zabłocone niż reszta miasta, gdyż ich łuki wznoszą się ponad poziom gruntu. Na mostach smród jest mniejszy — nieczystości nie zbierają się w rynsztokach, lecz przez specjalne otwory spływają prosto do rzeki. Targowiska to główne ośrodki handlu w stolicy. Nic dziwnego, że są ważnym elementem życia zarówno biednych, jak i bogatych. Niektóre sklepy mieszczą się na parterach kamienic, inne to zwykłe kramy rozstawiane codziennie na placach. Niektórzy sprzedawcy pracują na tych samych straganach przez wiele lat, podczas gdy inni podróżują od miasta do miasta lub prowadzą handel wyłącznie w określonej porze lub tygodniu. Jeśli zna się jakiegoś kramarza, jest całkiem możliwe, że stragan ustawiony po sąsiedzku obsługuje ktoś z dalekich stron, kto może przekazać cenne informacje. Poszczególne targi różnią się od siebie pod trzema względami. Po pierwsze, mogą funkcjonować pod otwartym niebem lub pod dachem. Kryte dachem targi mieszczą się w olbrzymich magazynach, często na więcej niż jednym piętrze. Odkryte potrzebują placu lub szerokiej ulicy. Często ustawiane są na rynkach. W budynkach otaczających targowiska mieszczą się zazwyczaj sklepy lub magazyny kupców. Na odkrytych bazarach sprzedawcy ustawiają swoje kramy według zasady „kto pierwszy, ten lepszy”. Na zadaszonych targowiskach miejsca są wykupywane bądź rezerwowane. Naturalnie, istnieją wyjątki od tej reguły. Po drugie, targowiska dzielą się na hurtowe, na których zaopatrują się kupcy i sprzedawcy, oraz detaliczne, których klientami są zwykli mieszkańcy Altdorfu. Na większość targowisk wstęp ma każdy zainteresowany, lecz targi hurtowe mogą nie sprzedawać towarów komuś bez odpowiednich powiązań gildyjnych. Poza tym, na targowiskach hurtowych nie sposób kupić jednego jabłka — tutaj handluje się skrzynkami lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, wozami albo barkami jabłek. Trzecim i ostatnim ważnym rozróżnieniem jest rodzaj sprzedawanych dóbr. Targowiska hurtowe często specjalizują się w jednej kategorii towarów, natomiast targi detaliczne zachwycają różnorodnością oferowanych produktów. W Altdorfie działają targowiska rybne, zwierząt hodowlanych, warzywne i owocowe, oraz oczywiście zbożowe i mięsne. Targi rybne i mięsne to najbardziej cuchnące miejsca w stolicy. Fetor rozkładającego się mięsa i gnijących ryb przyprawia przypadkowych przechodniów o wymioty. Największym prestiżem cieszą się naturalnie targowiska oferujące towary z dalekich krain, takich jak Tilea, Arabia, a czasem Ulthuan. Na tych targowiskach często można spotkać kupców krasnoludzkich, czy nawet elfich. Oczywiście wśród kupujących przeważają ludzie, zwykle ci bogatsi. Targowiska są jeszcze bardziej zatłoczone i gwarne niż zwykłe ulice Altdorfu. Po ich zamknięciu sytuacja przedstawia się całkiem inaczej. Robi się pusto i cicho. Dotyczy to zwłaszcza targów bydlęcych i konnych — nocą puste zagrody i klatki stwarzają przerażające wrażenie. Pod Altdorfem rozciąga się system kanałów ściekowych. Niektóre z nich są sprawne i odprowadzają deszczówkę oraz nieczystości do rzeki. Inne zatkały się i przypominają cuchnące podziemne jeziora, na brzegach których mnożą się szczury, roznoszące pchły i choroby. Niektóre kanały nigdy nie zostały ukończone i teraz są wykorzystywane przez przestępców lub podejrzanych osobników jako miejsca spotkań. Większość kanałów ma wysokość mniejszą niż wzrost dorosłego człowieka — przechodzenie nimi wymaga schylania głowy. Krasnoludy i niziołki oczywiście takiego dyskomfortu nie mają. Wysokość kanałów została dobrana celowo, by ograniczyć ilość osób chcących w nich zamieszkać. Chodzenie z wiecznie pochyloną głową nie jest zbyt wygodne. Oczywiście drobne niewygodny nie przeszkadzają złodziejom, którzy dzięki kanałom mogą swobodnie i niepostrzeżenie poruszać się pod dzielnicami zamieszkanymi przez najbogatszych mieszkańców Altdorfu. W czynnych kanałach woda i ścieki płyną środkowym korytem, zaś po jednej lub obu stronach znajdują się wąskie, kamienne chodniki, choć zdarza się, że w starszych kanałach nie ma ich wcale. Brodzenie (lub przypadkowe zanurzenie się) w nieczystościach może skończyć się zarażeniem jakąś paskudną chorobą (np. krwawą biegunką lub smrodliwymi wiatrami). W zatkanych kanałach gromadzą się straszliwie cuchnące sterty śmieci i padliny. Zwykle do nieukończonych kanałów nie doprowadzano rynien wlotowych i są one całkowicie suche. Ratusz miejski W ratuszu miejskim mieści się administracyjne centrum miasta oraz główne biuro straży miejskiej. Pracujący tutaj urzędnicy zajmują się wystawianiem listów gończych za przestępcami i znanymi wrogami Imperium, jak również zlecają aresztowanie mieszkańców winnych niepłacenia podatków lub innych wykroczeń. Mówi się, że w ratuszu znajduje się tajne biuro imperialnych szpiegów, lecz plotki te nigdy nie zostały potwierdzone. Oprócz siedziby straży w budynku mieszczą się też inne, mniej ważne biura służb miejskich. Kamienny budynek ratusza jest olbrzymi, jednak poza imperialnym godłem wieńczącym framugę frontowych drzwi, nie jest zdobiony. Okna są wąskie i bardzo wysokie. Przystosowano je do obrony i doskonale można zza nich prowadzić ostrzał z kusz lub broni palnej. Mury ratusza są wyjątkowo grube, a w piwnicach budynku znajduje się magazyn żywności i niezależna od miejskiego akweduktu studnia z wodą pitną. W burzliwej historii Altdorfu wielokrotnie dochodziło do oblężenia ratusza, lecz budynek nigdy nie został zdobyty. Główne drzwi ratusza otwarte są od świtu do zmierzchu. Każdy ma prawo wejść do sali przeznaczonej dla petentów. Zazwyczaj na wąskich ławeczkach czekają tłumy spoconych i zdenerwowanych interesantów. Sala jest duża i wysoko sklepiona. Przez jej środek biegnie drewniany blat, który oddziela biura od części publicznej. Za blatem urzęduje sierżant dyżurny oraz tuzin tęgich strażników. Po zmierzchu zamkniętego ratusza pilnuje nocna zmiana, składająca się tradycyjnie z sześciu doświadczonych strażników. Na ścianach sali dla petentów wywiesza się ogłoszenia administracyjne, listy gończe oraz inne urzędowe dokumenty o charakterze publicznym. Wśród petentów przechadzają się strażnicy. Ich zadaniem jest zduszanie w zarodku ewentualnych kłopotów. W ratuszu można spotkać wielu łowców nagród przyjmujących zlecenia lub odbierających nagrody za ich wykonanie. Nikogo nie dziwią osoby wchodzące do ratusza z obciętymi głowami przestępców albo trofeami zdobytymi na jakiejś dzikiej bestii lub potworze. Sierżant dyżurny to weteran miejskich walk. Widział wiele, a słyszał jeszcze więcej. Mało co może go zaskoczyć. Jeśli ktoś przytaszczy do ratusza głowę smoka, zakłopotanie strażnika będzie wynikać raczej z faktu, że nie pamięta, jaka obowiązuje nagroda za smoki ubite w sezonie letnim, niż dlatego, że nigdy nie widział smoka. Strażnicy pilnujący ratusza to sami weterani. Są gotowi na wszystko i nie zawahają się ryzykować własnym życiem w obronie towarzysza. Obszar niedostępny zwykłym mieszkańcom Altdorfu wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Właściwie każde drzwi prowadzą do jakiegoś biura. Większość wygląda podobnie — mają po jednym oknie, a wieczorem biurka oświetlone są świecami lub lampami. Dany urzędnik otrzymuje miejsce pracy dożywotnio, więc nie zmienia biurka, nawet jeśli awansuje na stanowisko dyrektora swojego departamentu. W ratuszu obowiązuje polityka nie mieszania się w to, jak prowadzone są poszczególne biura i urzędy, dopóki oczywiście wypełniają one wzorowo swoje obowiązki. Urzędnicy mogą dekorować swoje miejsce pracy wedle własnych gustów, co prowadzi do ciekawych rezultatów. Po jakimś czasie biura zaczynają odzwierciedlać charakter ludzi tam pracujących. Mówi się, że niektórzy urzędnicy zawieszają na ścianach swoich biur spreparowane głowy przestępców lub oszustów podatkowych. Inni rzekomo kolekcjonują zegary, obrazy lub księgi. Dostanie się do biur jest wyjątkowo trudne. Teoretycznie petent musi mieć sprawę do danego urzędnika i otrzymać przepustkę od sierżanta dyżurnego. Na terenie biur interesantom stale powinna towarzyszyć uzbrojona eskorta. Jednak w praktyce, jeśli ktoś odwiedza tego samego urzędnika wielokrotnie, strażnik towarzyszy petentowi tylko przez pierwszych kilka wizyt. Osoby, które współpracują ze strażą miejską, lub w jakiś sposób zasłużyły się w oczach władz miasta, mogą wchodzić do biur bez eskorty, a nawet przyprowadzać własnych gości. Do ratusza prowadzi też drugie, tylne wejście. Pilnuje go dwóch strażników, jednak oficjalnie drzwi te nie są używane. Jest to wyjście pożarowe, umożliwiające szybką ewakuację urzędników. Jednak korzystają z niego niektórzy wyżsi rangą oficjele, w ten sposób unikając przepychania się przez tłum petentów blokujących główne wejście. Pałac Sprawiedliwości W pobliżu Pałacu Imperialnego oraz świątyni Sigmara znajduje się skupisko prostych, kamiennych budynków. Mieszczą się tu sądy, lecz mieszkańcy Altdorfu powszechnie zwą to miejsce Pałacem Sprawiedliwości i nikt nie życzy sobie wizyty w tych gmachach. Niektórym złoczyńcom srogie spojrzenia sędziów śnią się w koszmarach. Choć sale rozpraw dekorowane są symbolem Vereny, stołeczne sądy słyną z surowych wyroków i ciężkich kar, niewspółmiernych do wagi przewinienia. Na przykład, osoby schwytane na szabrowaniu zwykle zostają skazane na śmierć. Kompleks Pałacu Sprawiedliwości składa się z kilku budynków. Najważniejsze z nich to Sąd Imperialny oraz Altdorfska Strażnica. Największy i najbardziej imponujący, z uwagi na wysokie ściany i wygląd cytadeli, jest budynek sądu. Mieszczą się w nim sale rozpraw oraz gabinety sędziów, a także archiwum. Pod sądem mieszczą się cele aresztu, jednak oskarżeni krótko w nich przebywają. Większości rychło wymierzana jest sprawiedliwość. W Strażnicy stacjonuje specjalny garnizon straży miejskiej. Ma on za zadanie pilnować terenu Pałacu Sprawiedliwości. Służba w tej elitarnej jednostce jest postrzegana jako wielki honor i wielu słynnych dowódców straży odsłużyło długie lata właśnie na terenie Pałacu. Samą wieżę wzniesiono z szarego kamienia. Nie jest ozdobiona w żaden sposób, a jej jedyną cechą szczególną jest solidność konstrukcji, która w przeszłości oparła się niejednemu oblężeniu i zamieszkom. Krążą plotki, że pod wieżą znajduje się więzienie dla specjalnych wrogów Imperatora. Jeśli nawet jest to prawda, to nikt jeszcze stamtąd nie uciekł i istnienie takich cel nie zostało potwierdzone. Wiele wyroków wykonuje się w kazamatach pod budynkiem sądu, natomiast publiczne egzekucje przeprowadza się na placu zwanym Dziedzińcem Wdów. Chociaż zazwyczaj w Imperium skazańcy ścinani są za pomocą topora, w Altdorfie zakapturzeni oprawcy od stuleci używają ostrych jak brzytwa, dwuręcznych katowskich mieczy. Do tradycji należy ścinanie głowy jednym uderzeniem. Na Dziedzińcu Wdów stoi również szubienica, jednak nie jest zbyt często wykorzystywana. Świątynia Sigmara Wielka Świątynia Sigmara w Altdorfie to centrum sigmaryckiego kultu. Jest największą z miejskich świątyń i reprezentuje potęgę, której nie można lekceważyć. Kompleks świątynny składa się z kilkunastu budynków. Najważniejszym z nich jest oczywiście kaplica Sigmara, wybudowana na planie litery T, przywodzącej na myśl kształt młota bojowego. Wejście położone jest od strony północnej, a po obu jej stronach wznoszą się wysokie iglice. Drzwi strzegą posągi sigmaryckich wojowników o wzroście trzykrotnie wyższym od przeciętnego śmiertelnika. Kolegium Ametystu Kolegium Ametystu położone jest w pobliżu rzekomo nawiedzanego cmentarza w Starym Altdorfie, na którym w czasach Czerwonej Zarazy, w pośpiechu i bez jakichkolwiek obrzędów pochowano tysiące ofiar plagi. Kilka ulic dalej mieści się główna świątynia Morra, a pomiędzy tymi dwoma ponurymi budowlami urzędują grabarze, kamieniarze sprzedający nagrobki, gildie pogrzebowe oraz adwokaci specjalizujący się w prawie spadkowym. Stoi tu niewiele zamieszkałych domów. Mało kto decyduje się mieszkać w tak odpychającej i przygnębiającej okolicy. Nawet bezdomni i żebracy unikają ulic Starego Altdorfu. Nieliczni mieszkańcy wydają się odporni na złą sławę tego miejsca, nie są jednak nekromantami (wbrew obiegowej opinii), gdyż żaden nekromanta nie odważyłby się choćby zbliżyć do dzielnicy, w której rezydują dwie najbardziej mu wrogie organizacje — Kult Morra i Kolegium Ametystu. Kolegium Płomienia Z Kolegium Płomienia wywodzi się największa liczba bitewnych czarodziei Imperium. To oni walczą w pierwszym szeregu z wrogami ludu Sigmara. W wyniku tego, w budynkach Kolegium rezyduje niewielu pełnoprawnych Magistrów. Mniej czarodziei spotkać można chyba tylko w Kolegium Jadeitu. Jeśli chodzi o uczniów, sprawa ma się odwrotnie — w Kolegium Płomienia terminuje znacznie więcej kandydatów niż w jakiejkolwiek innej szkole magii, gdyż straty wśród czarodziei bitewnych są olbrzymie. Wojownicy Kolegium cieszą się reputacją wyjątkowo odważnych w walce. Kolegium Niebios Kolegium Niebios położone jest w centrum Altdorfu, całkiem niedaleko Pałacu Imperatora oraz Wielkiej Świątyni Sigmara. Jednak pomimo sporego ruchu na terenie uczelni, niewielu mieszkańców miasta ją zauważa. Kolegium Niebios nie jest ani niewidoczne, ani ukryte zaklęciami iluzji. Natomiast położono nań czar, który sprawia, że ludzie patrzący w stronę szkoły nie zwracają uwagi na to, co widzą. Niektórym wzrok przesłania mgła, innym przelatujący ptak, przechodzący wysoki domokrążca z kijem obwieszonym garnkami, płachta materiału z pobliskiego kramu i tym podobne przypadkowe przeszkody. Kolegium Jadeitu Kolegium Jadeitu jest szkołą Magistrów, którzy zajmują się badaniami Zielonego Wiatru Ghyran i poznawaniem Tradycji Życia. Teren uczelni otoczony jest murem pozbawionym okien i baszt. Mur zbudowany jest z cegieł, ma dwadzieścia metrów wysokości i zdecydowanie góruje nad pobliskimi kamienicami kupców. Z zewnątrz pokryty jest zielonym tynkiem, a na każdej cegle wyryty jest symbol Kolegium: spirala, sierp lub liść dębu. Mur ma z grubsza kształt okręgu, choć w rzeczywistości jest otwartą spiralą o średnicy ponad sześćdziesięciu metrów. Spirala muru nie jest domknięta; przerwa w murze wynosi około sześciu metrów. Właśnie w niej umieszczono wejście do Kolegium. Są to proste, dębowe drzwi. Kolegium Światła Podobnie jak Kolegium Płomienia, Kolegium Światła jest magicznie ukryte wewnątrz Altdorfu, jednakże sposób jego ukrycia różni się diametralnie. Uczelni nie otacza jakakolwiek magiczna bariera i żaden czar nie chroni jej przed ludzkim wzrokiem. Jednakże Kolegium Światła zbudowano na przecięciu co najmniej sześciu linii geomancyjnych. Kolegium Światła mieści się na lewym brzegu rzeki Reik, na obszarze, gdzie zaledwie sto lat wcześniej stały domy wielu wybijających się rodzin kupieckich. Fortuna jednak kołem się toczy, a obecnie jest to dzielnica nędznych ruder i mrocznych zaułków. Dokładne poznanie tego rejonu Altdorfu jest niewykonalne, gdyż zmarszczki przestrzeni spowodowane obecnością Kolegium Światła sprawiają, że mapa tej dzielnicy nie mieści się w dwóch wymiarach. Ludzie tu zamieszkujący odnajdują drogę instynktownie lub przypadkiem i starają się nie myśleć, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Powiadają, że ci, którzy zbyt mocno się nad tym zastanawiali, w końcu oszaleli lub odkryli w sobie magiczny talent. Źródła Warhammer Armies: Empire Warhammer FRP — Wieże Altdorfu Warhammer FRP — Dziedzictwo Sigmara Kategoria:Miasta Imperium